Zootopia: Chances
by soulripper13
Summary: (I accidentally deleted my original by mistake) Judy Hopps and been partners with Nick Wilde for a bit, but recently she's been wanting to be more than that. the only problem she's been too shy to admit. And Now Nick is dating an old flame from his childhood. What is Judy to do, just settle for the fact that Nick will only see her a friend, or try to get a chance to win his heart?
1. Smoothies and Salad

It was another day in downtown Zootopia, Nick and Judy were on their lunch break. The two of them were in their police cruiser parked outside a fast food restaurant as Judy ran a plastic spork thru her salad picking up a piece of crisp lettuce, placing it in her mouth. Nick watched as she chewed making a somewhat adorable face. He brought the smoothie to his mouth taking a sip as the grey rabbit turned towards him.

"Thanks for treating me to lunch, salad and smoothies with my best friend" Judy said gesturing to the styrofoam container in her lap as Nick smiled.

"No problem Carrots, After our last case, I'd say you've earned it" Nick replied taking a sip of the plastic straw making a sound as Judy looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna get anything to eat?" She asked piecing up another piece of lettuce with her spork as he shrugged.

"Vivian said she was making me dinner tonight, I don't want to ruin my appetite" Nick replied as Judy nodded facing the windshield.

"Right, your girlfriend, How is that working out for you?" Judy asked chewing another piece of lettuce letting it set on her lap as Nick smirked placing his drink in the cup holder.

"It's a bit to soon to be certain to say, But I think she might be the one" Nick replied as Judy Closed her container setting it under her seat as Nick looked at her giving a gaze

"What, I'm not hungry... I have a small appetite, you know that" Judy replied as Nick handed her his smoothie.

"Want a sip of this to wash it down with" Nick offered as She gently took it. Judy brought the colorful straw to her mouth, placing her lips around taking a long sip of the blueberry flavored drink. the cold slush traveling down the back of her throat washing down the remains of lettuce. finishing her sip she handed the drink back.

"Thanks, Slick" she responded as Nick checked his watch. their break was almost over as he started the car driving off. Judy was silent, thinking to herself.

"Hey, Nick?" Judy called to the Fox steering the Car as he gestured.

"How come I've never met this Vivian girl?" Judy asked as Nick thought this over. Judy was right. Yes, he had told Judy a lot about his recent girlfriend, but they've never actually met.

"You never asked" Nick replied covering up the fact he never knew why he hadn't introduced them.

"Nick, as your partner and best friend I would love to meet your girlfriend" Judy stated as Nick sighed.

"I guess I could call her and see if she's okay with you joining us for dinner" Nick replied as Judy sat quietly the rest of the shift.

Judy seemed okay but in reality, she wasn't. She's admired Nick for a while, though for the life of her she couldn't pin an exact moment she found herself interested in the red fox that was Nicholas Wilde, she knew she did love him. She'll never forget the day Nick told her he was Seeing Vivian.

It was a Saturday afternoon, Judy was off duty as she was sitting on the bed of her apartment watching cartoons. despite being in her 20's she was still a bit of a child in her heart. she wore baby blue pajamas as had a bowl of Lucky Chomps on her lap. she ran the spoon thru the wet cereal placing them in her mouth chewing. halfway through her show, there was a knock on her door. Judy placed the bowl of cereal on her nightstand walking to the door. she looked thru the peephole seeing Nick in his off-duty attire.

Judy was quick to open the door as Nick chuckled.

"Cute PJs Carrots" Nick said as Judy realized He's never seen her in such attire before as her cheeks puffed a bit upset as Nick held his hands up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to use 'The C Word' I was just surprised" Nick explained

"What a girl can't wear pajamas and enjoy Saturday cartoons?" Judy asked in defense blocking the doorway as Nick put his hands back down.

"Look, Judy, I didn't come to make fun of you, I need to talk," Nick said as Judy settled down.

"Please come in," Judy said escorting Nick into her small apartment as she gestured for him to sit down. even though they often teased each other they both knew deep down they cared for the other. Judy always wanted to be there for Nick as she sat beside him as she passed him the Bowl of soggy cereal.

"So Nick what brings you Casa De Hopps" Judy teased as Nick looked at her very seriously. usually, he would crack a remark but not today.

"Judy, I need to talk to you about a girl I like" Nick replied.


	2. Flashbacks and Photographs

Judy almost dropped the bowl before setting it on the nightstand, looking at him.

"A Girl, Tell me more" Judy pushed like a child about to hear some juicy school gossip. Part of her wished secretly that those be one of those confessions she saw on TV shows about boys asking a girl for advice when there really asking about them, the 'A Girl' cover. Nick took a deep breath before telling her the details.

"Her Name is Vivian Pines, she was one of my friends from elementary school, when we were young she moved away. She just got back to Zootopia and managed to get in touch with me" Nick explained. Judy's ears drooped a bit but Nick didn't catch it as he looked at Judy adjusting himself on the undersized bed.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Judy asked standing up carrying the bowl to the sink placing the dish in. she grabbed the sponge running it across the bowl.

"Contrary to my charming personality, I'm not good with Girls, I Thought maybe I could talk to you and get the female perspective" Nick admitted as she chuckled as he put his hands together.

"Come on Judy, help me out" Nick persisted as she looked at him.

"Just be honest, girls love it when guys are honest with them" Judy stated as she proceeded to give him tips. Nick seemed grateful for the advice. Judy smiled, had she known what Nick would do would she have given him the advice. In Judy's Mind, she thought Nick was just going to catch up with an old friend. She had never expected what would happen next.

It was Monday as the two were walking into work, Judy noticed a huge smile on Nick's muzzle as she looked at him.

"How were Things with Vivian?" Judy asked interested in How Nick did with reconnecting with his childhood friend as he smiled.

"Last night was wonderful," Nick said a bit dazed as they head up to Clawhauser's desk.

"Morning Clawhauser Nick said picking a doughnut from the box as Judy did the same before she snapped her fingers

"Nick, give me the details" Judy requested as Nick looked at her. Nick knew once Judy set her mind to something, she never backed off. He had to tell her or else she would just keep pushing

"Her and I really connected" Nick replied walking down the hall as Judy took a bite of her doughnut as she smiled happily for her friend

"It's official, I'm in love" Nick added as Judy nearly choked on her doughnut. Nick looked at her as she spat the bit of food out

"Sorry, you said in love," Judy said twisting her finger in her ear hole hoping she heard him wrong. Nick smiled

"Yeah, At first It was nice catching up but after a while of talking we really connected" Nick explained

"Does Vivian know how you feel?" Judy asked uneasy of the topis but needing an answer

"Of course she knows, I'm Dating her" Nick answered as Judy used every ounce of self-control to prevent herself from losing it

"I'm so happy for you, can you excuse for a moment... Bathroom" Judy said rushing to the bathroom.

"Gotta take a leak," Nick said drawing Judy back to reality. She sat in the cruiser. This was the present time as Nick had parked the car outside a small store. He took a drag of his blueberry smoothie before setting it down leaving the car. The whole time Judy had her phone out looking thru her photo gallery. she swiped her finger thru the photos. all of the various people.

One was a family photo from last years picnic. Judy was impressed they got every member of the family in, considering usually someone needed to hold the camera. That year Gideon volunteered to take the photo.

 _"It Took Three hours to get set up for that photo,"_ Judy thought to herself.

the next was shot from the Gazelle concert she went to. she was on the stage wearing her stage attire. judy never thought she'd ever get to see her in Concert. even as a kid Gazelle was one of her favorite singers.

 _"She sounded so much better live than on the album,"_ Judy thought again shuffling to the next photo.

"The next photo was of Nick after his graduation from the Police academy, she was so proud of him that day. it was an intended selfie of him in his uniform...that she photobombed putting two fingers behind his head giving him rabbit ears. a tear dripped from her eye onto the screen.

 _"Nick, why couldn't I just Tell you how I Feel, "_ Judy thought to exit out as she saw him exiting the store.


	3. Shower Call

The ride back to the station was fairly quiet, which Nick almost questioned. It wasn't like Judy to keep to herself, she was a complete extrovert and would be talking up a storm. Nick thought about confronting her about it but then remembered something thing his mother once told him.

 _"When a girl wants to be left alone, you leave her alone"_

After work, Nick drove Judy to the apartment complex. Getting out of the car he walked with her. He wanted to say something to her but it looked like she had a lot on her mind. Nick took the final drag on his smoothie before tossing the empty cup in the trash. They both walked into the elevator, Judy pushed the button to her floor while Nick just tapped his fingers. He wasn't used to this, even when she was blackmailing him she conversated with him.

Nick waved to Judy as she left the elevator heading down the hall, Nick pressed another button as the door closed. Nick got off on a different floor, approaching his apartment. Nick opened the door entering the room. it was Bigger than Judy's but still a bit cramped. ironically It was Judy who suggested he move to the complex. When she found out he lived under a bridge she wasn't having it.

Nick walked over to the couch plopping on it, he placed a set of headphones on and reached for the remote turning his stereo on. Nick life was so much better because of Judy, though he teased her he was extremely grateful. Nick looked back at who he was before and couldn't help but hate himself, He was the walking stereotype of a fox. Finnick always told him, never give your full name to a cop unless they ask. those were words he lived by If he had just gone by Nick that day and not told Judy his last name or just use an alias she would never have found out about his taxes.

Nick chuckled, he had played the cops for years, by technically doing everything in the law. Judy was the only cop who ever noticed his taxes, which honestly was a mistake.

Nick got out of his uniform folding it up. he walked to the shower lowering his boxers as he turned the water on. He wanted to look his best for his girlfriend, Also foxes were very attentive to their appearances. Nick placed his Wallet, phone, Keys, and Badge on the sink and stepped under the showerhead, the water beamed down his pelt. he reached for a brush scrubbing his back as his phone rang. Nick picked up the phone with his wet paw.

The display showed a female red fox with blue eyes, Nick pressed accept setting the phone back on the sink. through the speaker, he heard a feminine voice belonging to Vivian.

"Hi Sweetie, you wanted to see if we were still on for tonight," Vivian asked as Nick smiled squirting soap on the brush.

"A Wilde never goes back on his word I Told you that, Pandanese; the good place, none of that take-out garbage" Nick replied scrubbing.

"This coming from a former Con Artist" Vivian teased as Nick chuckled.

"Actually it was something my Dad used to say" Nick replied rinsing his fur out, as the suds went down the drain. Nick turned off the water.

"Aww is some taking a bath, just for little ol' me" Vivian flirted as Nick stepped out plugging in his fur dryer pressing a button. the machine made a faint noise blowing out air as Nick held it to himself.

"Just want to look my best" Nick retorted as he heard her giggling as he remembered his conversation with Judy.

"Hey Viv, My partner Judy was wondering if she could join us for dinner" Nick proposed.

"Judy, The Cutie you work with," Vivian said familiar with her name.

"Yeah her, also please don't you use that word in front of her, she hates it" Nick replied as she chuckled.

"I would love to meet her" Vivian replied hearing the dryer as Nick pressed the off button picking up the phone, walking to his bedroom naked. Nick opened his closet

"What to wear?" Nick asked rubbing his chin looking at his clothes which were all on hangers

"I Know you'll pick something nice, now if you'll excuse I'm running a nice not bath, see you later Nick," Vivian said making a kiss sound hanging up. Nick set the phone down. Nick grabbed his green Pawaiian shirt. he believed this to be his lucky shirt. he put it out buttoning it up as his phone vibrated. Nick picked it up seeing a message from Vivian

"Why wouldn't she just call me," Nick asked opened the file, it showed a photo of Vivian in front of her bathtub in a seductive manner yet not showing anything. she had a towel loosely around her waist and her arm blocking her breasts as it held the phone in a mirror

 _"A little preview"_ the message read as Nick was wide-eyed. Vivian often teased him as he typed back

 _"Looked forward to the red band material ;)"_ Nick typed back before putting his pants on checking his watch. he should probably pick up Judy,


	4. Pandanese Diner Date

Nick knocked on Judy's door, waiting for a response. he rubbed his paws gently along the wooden door, eyeing the welcome mat on the floor as the door open. Judy stood in the doorway wearing a pink tank top and a black skirt as Nick gave a small whistle.

"Wow Carrots, you dress up nice" Nick complemented as she smiled closing the door behind her locking it.

"Thank you, Nick, I wanted to look good for your girlfriend, let's get moving," Judy said walking with him down the hall as Nick looked at the rabbit in front of him.

 _"I Don't Think I've ever seen Judy in a skirt,"_ Nick thought to himself, as when they were often off duty she wore either Jeans or sweatpants. Nick chuckled.

"Hey Carrots, you got a tag sticking on your skirt" Nick called out as she blushed embarrassed, considering she just bought the skirt. she reached for the tag pulling it off before crumpling it.

The two left the complex heading to the parking area, getting in Nick's convertible.

"When we pick up Vivian, you don't mind sitting in the middle?" Nick asked starting the car as he gently pressed the gas as she shook her head. the car dove down the road as the two were quiet as Nick broke the silence.

"You know I told Vivian a lot about you, she seems eager to meet you" Nick stated as Judy smiled.

"I look forward to meeting her too, by the way, can you lower the roof please?" Judy asked as Nick pushed a button as the roof slid back and the windows lowered. the moonlight shining down on them.

"A moonlight night, is anything else as romantic?" Nick asked as the car stopped in front of a female fox smiling.

"Nice car sweetie," Vivian said opening the door sitting next to Judy.

"You must be Officer Hopps, nice to meet you," Vivian said closing the door extending her paw as Judy shook it faking a smile.

"Please call me Judy" she replied withdrawing her arm. The three of them stopped at the restaurant which was small and had an oriental style to it. The three left the car heading toward the restaurant

"This place has the best Pandanese food in all of Downtown Zootopia" Nick sated as he held the door open for the two girls. the inside of the restaurant was a very place as they were seated, the three of them looked thru the menus

"This place looks fancy Nick, your so thoughtful," Vivian said as Nick blushed

"Awww thanks" Nick replied as Judy just kept her face in her menu as they saw the figure of a tiger wearing an apron

"Greetings, I am Han, I will be your server tonight," The tiger said politely to the three.

"Yeah, I will take the Chicken, with Fried Rice and a blueberry juice" Nick and Vivian replied at the same time.

"Jinx... aw you got me" They both stated as the chuckled.

"Double Jinx, well played" The added as Judy had her head down.

"Triple Jinx, Damn it" The both smirked, smiling at each other.

"Ok I get it, I'll take the Lo Mein with extra carrots and pot of green tea" Judy stated as Han wrote down the order nodding as he walked off.

"So Nick, you listen to that mixtape I made you?" Vivian asked as he giggled.

"You're the only person I know who still listens to cassette" Nick replied.

"Cassettes have a certain warm tone you can't recreate digitally" She stated as he laughed. rubbing her back. Judy stood up.

"I have to use the bathroom" the rabbit stated calmly, not to draw attention; walking away from the group. Vivian just looked at Nick as he was quiet.

"So where we?" Nick asked as Vivian led his mind back to cassettes.

In the bathroom, Judy got left the stall was washing her paws as she held them under the small sink splashing water on her face

 _"What do I do, she's so... ugh"_ Judy groaned unable to come up with a word. she knew the look Nick gave that Vixen, it was the look she snuck him. how can she complete with her, she practically a female version of Nick. As Much as Judy hated to admit it, Nick and Vivian seemed to be made for each other.

If only she had said something to Nick sooner, That would be her at the table with Nick cracking jokes. Judy had been through torture during her Police training but this time she really felt hurt.

 _"So you're just gonna give up,"_ a voice said as Judy looked up seeing her reflection in the mirror as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief.


	5. Confessions

Judy just looked at her reflection who was giving a stare, Judy honestly did not know to react to this event.

 _"That woman is flirting with your crush, and you are just gonna sit and take it,"_ The reflection said

"What can I do, she's Nick's girlfriend," Judy asked the reflection as she smiled leaving the mirror standing right beside Judy.

 _"If Vivian and Nick were to 'break up' you would have the perfect opportunity to comfort the heartbroken tod,"_ The reflection whispered in her ear as Judy turned away.

"NO!, I Will not sabotage Nick's relationship," Judy replied sternly as The Reflection shook her head

 _"So you are just gonna give up, Very unlike you,"_ The reflection goaded as Judy eyed her

"Judy Hopps never gives up, I am going to win Nick's heart, but I will do it the right way, without dirty tricks," Judy stated washing her face again as the reflection vanished. Judy looked around confused at what she saw. eventually, she dismissed it as a manifestation of her conscious. Judy dried her hands leaving the bathroom. She walked back to the table sitting down across from the two foxes. Nick held a piece of food up in his chopsticks. Vivian gently placed her mouth around the wooden sticks, sliding off the piece of food. Judy picked up her chopsticks grabbing the noodles.

After dinner the three left, Nick dropped Vivian off at her stop as she smiled

"You don't get off that easy Nick, Vivian gestured leaning over the car door as Nick placed a kiss on her lips. The two smooched as This was the final straw. Judy stood up leaving the car

"I see you two want some alone time, I'll just walk home," Judy observed grinding her teeth. she had to get away and it was taking everything she had to avoid breaking down.

"You sure Carrots-Yeah, I could use the exercise," Nick asked as Judy interrupted walking down the sidewalk as the two foxes watched her travel down the sidewalk

"Well, since she's off, you wanna come in for a drink," Vivian offered to extend her paw as Nick thought it over. Judy was the toughest mammal he knew, she could handle herself. Nick gently took the paw as the two of the two of them went to Vivian's apartment.

Nick sat down on her sofa admiring the decor of her place. it somewhat resembled a biker clubhouse. with a couch and a billiards table in front of it as Vivian stepped in holding a tray with two cups of coffee sitting in them. she handing one to Nick as she held up a small pot

"Cream," she offered as Nick held his cup out for Vivian to pour the white liquid on the cup caused the black turn the turn clouded as he stirred it gently sipping it as Vivian smiled sitting beside him.

"Nick How long have we been seeing each other?" Vivian asked as Nick tapped his chin

"2 months," He responded as Vivian set her cup down, smirking at Nick

"I Really Like you Nick; I want to take our relationship to the next level, would you consider being my first" Vivian responded as Nick's eyes opened wide as she ran her paw across his thigh. by the scent, he was giving it was clear they both wanted it. Nick was sweating beads. he loved Vivian and the thought of him in her was exciting but at the same time, it was a lot to take in.

At Judy's apartment, she was laying on her bed in her pajamas staring at her glanced out her window to see Nick's car still wasn't there. That Vixen was probably seducing him right now. Judy couldn't help but imagine the girl bent over with her legs spread and Nick pumping into her, Judy clenched her fist punching her pillow. she looked over to a shelf over her bed, littered with Plushies of child-sized Bunnies.

Since Judy had a big family she kept these plushies near her to reminded her of home, but these were not the ones she was looking for. Judy grabbed a plushie a bit smaller than herself resembling a red fox. it looked like a child-sized version of nick, or at least as Judy imagined Nick looking as a child. she held to the chest hugging it as the toy made a faint squeak.

It wasn't the real Nick but she liked to wish it was. Judy kept her bunny plushies on the shelf but this one she slept with. Judy held to plushie up to her face.

"Nick... Nick, I.." she gulped trying to confess her feeling to a plush toy.

 _"Come on Judy, you can do this, it's just a plushie"_ The bunny talked herself up.

"Nicholas Wilde... I LOVE YOU!" Judy confessed to the plushie staring at his green button eyes.

"Every time I see you I have to try so hard to keep a cool head, I..." Judy trailed off.

"I Love everything about you, your witty personality, your crazy obsession with blueberries, the sound of your suave voice alone is music to my ears," Judy confessed to the toy as it blankly stared at her.

"I even love it when you call me cute, just to get under my fur," Judy admitted turned over as she closed her eyes cuddling the plushie under the sheets of her bed.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and feel your pelt against mine" Judy added clinging to the toy.


	6. Wildeberry Pancakes

Nick woke up on a circular bed next to Vivian, both of who were curled, Vivian ran her cheek on him as he stood up getting off the bed yawning. Nick reached for his clothes, putting his shirt on before turned to the sleeping vixen, she looked so adorable sleeping in her pink satin nightgown. Nick reached for the bedroom doorknob, not wanting to wake Vivian up as she spoke out.

"What no good morning," Vivian said stretching as she straightened her back. Nick just smiled

"It seemed rude to wake you," Nick replied as she got up.

"Well I'm up, Join me for breakfast?" Vivian offered as Nick smiled

"Which is?" Nick asked as Vivian smiled

"Blueberry pancakes, Mom's recipe" Vivian stated as Nick thought back to his childhood when Their moms would make them Blueberry pancakes, they were much better than the ones you put in a toaster.

"I'm There" Nick responded as Vivian got up kissing him as he returned it.

"Nick, about the whole sex thing, I'm sorry if I offended you, If you're not ready I respect that," Vivian stated escorting Nick to the Hallway.

"Do you mind if I take a shower, while you prepare breakfast, I'll help clean up?" Nick asked not wanting to sound rude.

"Ah, that so sweet, It's down the hall, second door on the left" Vivian replied as Nick approached the bathroom,"

"As a kid, my dad told me that If your girlfriend cooks you a meal the least you can do is help her clean up" Nick responded as the words deeply touched Vivian.

"That does sound like something your dad would say," Vivian said as Nick entered the restroom which had an appeal to it. Nick walked up the marble floor seeing the two metal knobs. Nick undressed for his shower.

"he looked down seeing a pair of red lace panties gripping them gently as he spread them out, he placed them in the laundry hamper. In a way, this reminded him of when they used to have sleepovers. even though she was a girl their parents were more than happy to see them spend time together, being foxes, almost no one wanted to be friends with them. Nick still remembered the day that the met.

It was during recess in the school playground as a zebra kid was harassing Nick holding up a metal lunchbox.

"Give it back," The child Nick cried reaching for it as the zebra kept it out of his grasp

"Get it Red," the Zebra taunted as this continued a figure saw this from around the corner of the building

"Hey!, leave him alone," a voice said as they both turned seeing a young red fox, like himself wearing a yellow flowered dress with a dandelion in her ear. she clearly wasn't going to take any shit from him unsheathing her claws as the zebra noticed this.

"He's not worth it" the zebra replied opening the box and dumping the contents, a juice box fell out bursting open and a sandwich hit the ground as the zebra stepped on it walking away as Nick sobbed looked at his destroyed lunch as she comforted him.

"You can have mine," the girl fox said holding a paper bag as she handed it to him as he hugged her. It was one of the few times another kid showed him kindness.

"Name's Vivian, I'm new in the City," The girl said putting the flower in Nick's ear as he perked up

"Nick, my names Nick," he said wiping the tears from his eyes."Nick, pay no attention to bullies, just don't let them see that they get to you" Vivian informed Nick treasured those words to this very day. From that day the two of them became childhood sweethearts. Nick reflected on those event standing under the shower, That sweet little girl had developed into a beautiful Vixen.

In The kitchen, Vivian was stirring a bowl of pancake batter.

 _"Mama always said, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach,"_ Vivian thought sprinkling berries into it. she hummed a melody, Vivian remembered when Nick would invite her over for breakfast of kids, ironically Mrs. Wilde was the one to teach her mom the recipe, she tweaked it adding powdered sugar to it. Wildeberry pancakes she called them spooning the batter on the skillet as the aroma filled the room, creating a sense of nostalgia for her. Vivian has always had a thing for Nick, even as Kits she had a childhood crush on him.

She never forgot when she heard they were leaving Zootopia, she cried, she screamed and threw a tantrum that day, she practically begged them not to leave. In a way, she blamed herself not being there for leading Nick down the wrong road as she shed a few tears.

 _"If only I had been there for you Nick, you might have stayed a good kid,"_ Vivian thought, flipping the pancake.

 _"But I'm here for you now, and I WILL NOT leave you again,"_ Vivian said sliding the pancakes on the plate.


	7. Breakfast

Judy opened her eyes seeing the plushie inches from her as she sat up on the bed, laying the plushie down. At least she could have Nick in her dreams, Getting up she did her morning stretches before breakfast. It was Saturday and that meant, no work. Judy had her day planned from 8 to 12 she watched cartoons than she met up with Nick and the two of them would talk about what to do.

Judy walked over to her dresser undoing her pajamas folding them up neatly as she grabbed some clothes to wear. usually, she would stay in her pajamas but in all the drama last night she didn't take a shower as she sniffed herself. She pulled out a pair of denim shorts, a purple shirt, and a pair of plain white cotton underwear with small carrots printed on them. she wrapped the clothes, and bottle of shampoo in her towel, holding the bundle underarm Judy left her apartment.

The Bunny smiled walking to the small communal showers. she set her clothes down on a bench stepping in the shower, closing the curtain. The shower as obviously intended for larger mammals as she undressed and reached her paws up to grab a hold of the knob. turning it as the water sprayed on on her.

After her shower, she went back to her apartment opening her minifridge pouring a bowl of cereal as was Saturday morning custom. Picking up the remote she pressed the on button turning her small TV on. Judy scooped a spoonful of Choco Bites into her mouth watching the show.

During the commercial break, She stood up doing some more stretches refiling her bowl. looking out the window she got a view of the parking lot. Nick convertible still wasn't there. Judy nearly dropped her bowl out of worry. What if something happened to him, Judy thought to herself before coming to a much more realistic conclusion. Judy pulled out her phone sliding thru her contacts seeing the picture of Nick.

She heard the dial tone as Nick answered

"Hey Carrots," Nick said as Judy was a bit pissed, you couldn't even cover it up

"Nick where are you, Your car is not here?" Judy demanded as Nick replied

"I Uh Spent the night at Vivian's" Nick replied clear that Judy was upset.

"Nick, Of all the idiotic thing you could do, I Can't believe you-" Judy sobbed as Nick was obviously rueful

"You're right I should have called you and told you I was staying at her house, I'm sorry if I worried you" Nick replied as Judy took a deep breath recollecting herself

"Yeah, I was Worried that something bad happened to you" Judy covered

"Look I'll be there at 12, and we can spend the whole Saturday together" Nick stated as she smiled

"Just you and me" Judy stated as Nick chuckled

"Just you and me" Nick replied as she smiled hanging up the phone.

Nick set the phone down. How could he not tell Judy he wouldn't be there, she probably thought he had gotten in an accident or something. The last thing he ever wanted was to make Judy worry, she was his best friend and he always wanted to be honest with her. Judy meant a lot to him. If not for her... He didn't want to think about the possibilities. Nick dried off with the towel getting dressed.

He left the marble bath entering the hall catching the whiff of blueberry pancakes. the scent was enough to lift him off his feet as walked to the kitchen. Vivian was sprinkling powdered sugar on the two stacks as she set them on the table.

"These smells so good," Nick said reaching for his fork. they tasted like they were from his youth as Vivian smiled running her knife along her stack.

"Wildeberry Pancakes, just like your mom used to make for us," Vivian said as Nick was amazed how she got the recipe down to a T.

"Vivian, I'm impressed" Nick stated as she smiled.

"Your mother taught me the recipe...before I went away" Vivian replied as they continued their meal.

"Speaking of which, why did you leave?" Nick asked as Vivian looked down.

"My father got offered a really high paying job outside of the city, I used to hate him for making me leave but now I understand why he took it" she replied.

"You didn't even say goodbye, you were just... there one day, gone the next" Nick nearly broke down as Vivian comforted him just like that day outside the school.

"I Wanted to tell you, but I Didn't find out until that day, they thought I might freak out" She responded.

"That day really hurt me, Vivian. Losing the only friend I ever had without even a goodbye, It's not the kind of thing any child should have to endure" Nick stated as she stood up grabbing his empty plate.

"I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I wasn't there. but you were always on my mind" she replied as Nick checked his phone it was 11:00.

"I have to go, I promised Judy I'd spend the day with her, every Saturday we hang out" Nick responded as Vivian smiled.

"Have fun, Judy is very lucky to have you as a friend" Vivian stated.

"And I'm lucky to have her" Nick replied leaving the house.


	8. Ice Cream Picnic

Nick Left the house to pick up Judy. The two were driving around Downtown Zootopia.

"So Carrots, what do you want to do?" Nick asked trying to make conversation as she was silent, obviously mad about earlier. Nick noticed this parking the car on the side of the road.

"Judy, I said I was sorry didn't call you," Nick stated as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess it just slipped your mind, so how was your night with Vivian?" Judy asked seemingly interested but in reality, just wanting the details. Nick smiled turning off the car.

"I had a great time she made me Wildeberry pancakes, which I haven't had since I was a kit" Nick replied as Judy looked at him.

"Wildeberry pancakes?" she said confused as Nick smirked.

"When we were young my mother had this recipe for blueberry pancakes, and Vivian made them perfectly" Nick stated as she smirked.

"Maybe I could pick up that recipe from her" Judy replied wanting to learn that recipe for the pancakes Nick spoke so highly of.

"And Vivian has one of those circle beds" Nick added as Judy seemed confused.

"It's not uncommon for canines to sleep on a circular beds, something about being better for the back, I Don't get it but it was the best night of sleep I ever had" Nick replied as Judy quickly smacked him across the muzzle making a cracking held his jaw looking at her as she turned away.

"Ow Judy, that really hurt" Nick replied rubbing his mouth as she clearly looked ashamed for hitting him.

"Sorry, It's just I did NOT need the mental image of you and your girlfriend banging" Judy stated as Nick chuckled.

"Banging, there was no sex; we just slept together" Nick explained as Judy breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at him.

"How about we get some Ice cream, my treat" Judy offered as Nick would've been a fool to turn down free ice cream. the two left the car walking on the sidewalk to the nearby Ice cream joint.

"What Can I get, oh It's you," The owner said as the two realized they were in the same parlor they first met in.

"You remember us, I'm Touched," Nick said smiled as the elephant groaned.

"Just place your order," The elephant said as Judy smirked as the two looked at the menu.

"Hey Nick, These dishes are huge, If I get one will you share it with me?" Judy asked as Nick rubbed his chin, the two of them had no problem eating off the same plate, and it would save money.

"Sure Judy Nick said holding his wallet.

"No, Nick I'm paying; it's the least I can do" Judy replied as Nick smirked.

"Judy, I would feel bad if you paid" Nick replied to the bunny.

"You bought my salad, yesterday I owe you" Judy stated putting some bills on the counter.

"one triple scoop banana split, to go," Judy said as The elephant made the dish handing it to the small officer.

"Have a nice day officer," The elephant said sarcastically as she pulled two plastic spoons from a cup on the counter, leaving with Nick.

"Let me carry that heavy sundae," Nick said as Judy handing him the styrofoam container a size of a small box. as they walked around looking for a place to sit down eventually coming to the park. it was green grass area with equipment for kids of various size. the two walked past the kids playing to the picnic tables. the two sat at one of the tables painted red as Nick placed the huge box on the table as they both sat on opposite sides of it. Nick removed the lid showing a huge banana split, it was half as big as Judy, excluding her ears

Judy placed the lid down handing Nick a spoon as he gently undid the plastic wrap.

"Here's to our friendship Carrots," Nick said holding his spoon up and Judy did the same clicking them together in a toast

"Cheers to that Slick" She smiled as they both dug into the ice cream. Judy just wanted to confess her feelings to Nick but the way he said friendship had a bittersweet feeling on her, on one paw she liked knowing Nick valued her, but obviously she wanted more as she ran her spoon thru the box placing a spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth Nick did the same.

"Ahh, Nick said clenching his head as Judy smiled

What's the matter Brainfreeze?" Judy giggled as Nick held his head as she continued eating at a slow pace

"That big brain of yours must be immune" Nick smirked as the Brainfreeze finally got to her as Nick chuckled.

Thirty minutes later The two were halfway thru their Banana split when they heard a groan of disgust.

"If you two are gonna share a meal at least have the decency to do it in private" they heard.


	9. Beacuse You're a Fox

The words made Judy drop her spoon as it bounced off the table hitting the bench before landing on the floor. They both turned seeing a young brown rabbit looking up at the two of them, Nick especially as she firmly held her bookbag.

"Excuse us," Judy said hoping she had misheard the comment as she made an ear cleaning gesture.

"How can you share an ice cream with that...Fox" The rabbit stated using the word like an insult, standing in partial disbelief of what she was seeing.

"What, two friends can't share a dish" Nick replied putting his spoon in his chest pocket as the rabbit scowled

"It's disgusting and unnatural, seriously what is your angle with her," The brown Rabbit asked as Nick acted in defense

"He's my FRIEND, He's just being nice to me" Judy claimed as she sneered at the brown rabbit

"Nice, He can't be nice because he's a fox; Foxes aren't NICE, Mama says they are shifty liars, thieves and Con Mammals" The Brown rabbit replied as this caused Judy to Snap getting the attention of both of them

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Judy outbursted a bit lucky the three of them were practically alone, the others must have left earlier from the sight of the two eating lunch

"You Know NOTHING about Nick, He is the most caring, trustworthy, loyal mammal I've ever known and it pains me that I used to be like you, a DUMB BUNNY!" Judy replied

"Whoa, Judy," Nick said a bit intimidated by her voice as Judy was still yelling out the girl

"You ever think the reason most foxes turn to crime, is because of close-minded mammals like you telling them they're only shifty criminals and never even giving them a chance" Judy replied as the little doe ran off crying, clearly scared of the older rabbit.

"Whoa Judy, you even scared me a bit" Nick admitted as Judy settled down to her state of calmness".

"I'm sorry Nick I just can't stand to see that," Judy said lowering her ears as her head hit the table.

"Personally I'm glad you stood up for me, better she hears it from another rabbit" Nick admitted scooting the box to Judy as he handed her his used spoon

"You look like you need some more ice cream" Nick offer as she gently took the spoon running it thru the box

"It's just not fair, for children to be told preconceived notions like that without experience or evidence. Judy replied putting the spoonful in her mouth

"Judy I Don't care but mammals have to say about it, I've been called everything in the book at least once, nothing either of us ever do will change the way most mammals see foxes. But I don't let it get to me, you shouldn't either" Nick stated

"But It's not right, all my life I was told how bad foxes were, never to trust them, I was just like her as a kit, even when I graduated and moved to the city I was still like that, when I first saw you, I followed you into that ice cream parlor, I thought you looked suspicious, only because you're a fox" Judy broke down crying as Nick moved to sit beside her patting the bunny on her back.

"Really, I mean when we met you came off as a tryhard meter maid, I never would've pegged you as a specieist" Nick admitted

"The Bunny I was back then wouldn't have hesitated to spray you and I almost did, because in my mind you were already guilty, just because you're a fox" Judy sobbed

"There there Judy let it all out," Nick said putting his arm around her as slid the empty box of ice cream back.

"Let's go take our mind off it, mini golf?" Nick offered as Judy wiped her eyes smiling as the two walked down the empty path. Nick suddenly leaned down pecking a kiss on Judy's cheek causing her to gasp holding her cheek.

"You're my best Friend Carrots, we're not the Mammals we were before; We are Officer Nicholas Wilde and Officer Judith Hopps of the ZPD, and nothing can ever change our friendship towards each other" Nick stated as Judy smiled rubbing her cheek

 _"I'm never washing this cheek again,"_ Judy thought to herself as the two of them made their way back to the car. she down.

"Thank you, Nick, that means a lot to me" Judy replied clicking her couldn't believe Nick had actually kissed her, All be it on her cheek but still, The doe was walking on air smiling

"Now there's that cute little smile I like" Nick replied as she didn't even acknowledge Nick's use of the C word she was still on cloud 9.


	10. Mini Golf

The two drove around as Nick was focusing on the road, the cars of various size traveling down the roads. Nick glanced over to Judy before turning his view back to the road.

 _"Why did I kiss her,"_ the fox thought to himself. The ride to the mini golf place was pretty quick. the two got out of the car walking up to the shack where they sold they rented clubs and balls. the mini golf place was fairly empty as they approached the shack a young wolf was behind the shack.

"How can I help you?" The wolf asked polishing one of the balls.

"Yeah we'd like to rent two clubs and balls" Nick stated as the wolf gave them two putters.

"What color balls would you like?" The wolf asked.

"Blue" Judy replied as Nick looked up.

"Red" Nick answered as the wolf calculated the cost.

"That will be five dollars and thirty cents," the wolf said as Nick reached for his wallet. Judy looked at Nick.

"The golf is on me, you paid for the ice cream" Judy stated putting the money on the counter as the wolf handed them the clubs wishing them a good game. the two walked to the first hole which was pretty simplistic in design

"Let's make a wager, the loser has to do something for the winner?" Judy proposed as Nick chuckled as Nick tapped the red ball on the green landing near the hole.

"Good luck Carrots," Nick said as she tapped her blue ball down the green tapping Nick's ball out of the way as her ball bounced off landing in the hole as Nick was wide mouthed.

"You got lucky" Nick stated as he walked to his ball putting it in. as they walked to the second hole resembling a windmill. they were five holes as Judy was clearly winning putting her ball into the knight's castle is it rolled through the drawbridge as Nick clapped. the two walked to hole six with was a pirate ship as Judy wiggled her hips and lined up her shot, bending to concentrate as she cocked her club.

"Judy I Can see your undies" Nick whispered as this put her off guard as she gasped hitting the ball landing in the water as she gripped her club.

"You distracted me" Judy replied concluding that Nick was joking to mess up her shot.

"I, It was your rear showing, I was doing the right thing by letting you know when I could've just kept a view on your tush; by the way carrot panties really," Nick said as she got red faced covering her behind pulling up her denim shorts.

"I'm so embarrassed," Judy said a bit ashamed. the game continued as Nick noticed Judy was barely keeping up, his comment about her underwear seemed to get to her as they on hole 17 a Loop as Nick hit his ball going around the loop landing near the hole. Judy very carefully analyzed her clothing before putting as the ball went halfway around the loop falling and rolling back to her. Nick hit his ball in as he had taken a drastic lead.

The two were at the final hole, a volcano with a narrow path surrounded by fake lava.

"Judy what is wrong with you, your sucking today," Nick said as she ignored him.

"If this about the whole underwear incident it's nothing to be ashamed of" Nick stated as she looked at him.

"I Flashed you, It's something to be very ashamed of" Judy replied as Nick putting his hand on her shoulder as he looked at her.

"It was an accident, if it was intentional or if I saw your butt then maybe you could feel ashamed" Nick stated as Judy looked down as Nick withdrew his hand.

"Tell you what Nick If I sink this hole You have to give me the game" Judy stated as Nick took his shot. his rand ball landing in the red goop. Nick turned to Judy slowly nodded lining up her club striking the ball at it went along the wooden path, flying off the ramp landing in the volcano as it erupted. Judy cheered doing a little dance.

"I win, I win shake that bunny rump" Judy stated swinging her hips.

"I Can't believe it, you hustled me" Nick stated as Judy giggled

"You're too predictable Slick, you've seen me in my underwear before when you stay over, you think I'd really be embarrassed now give me a hug" Judy requested as Nick looked awkward

"As the victor of our mini golf game, i demand it" Judy jokingly requested as Nick put his arms around her gently squeezing as Judy buried her face in Nick's chest as he withdrew his arms

"There, you used your one demand," Nick said as they walked back to the shack.

 _"And it was worth it,"_ Judy thought to herself. as they turned their clubs in heading back to the car. Nick couldn't get her hustle out of his head, she willingly flashed him just to win the game, just to get a hug from him, it meant that much to her as Nick thought about the hug, as much as didn't like to admit it Judy gave the best hugs, maybe it was because of her small frame but he couldn't even describe the amazing feeling. and Nick had a realization

 _"Oh God, am I falling for Judy,"_ Nick thought in panic.


	11. Small Screen Movie

Nick shook those thoughts from his head, heading back to the shack with Judy to return the clubs.

"I Totally would've won," Nick said trying the break the tension as she chuckled on the walk back to the car.

"you gave me the game, what I can't mess with you" Judy stated as Nick stayed silent as the two got into the car. Nick turned on the car as the radio player and they checked the clock. it was already 6:30.

"I'd say we have time for a movie, my place" Judy offered as Nick shrugged. honestly, a movie sounded fun as the began their drive back home.

at the apartment, Judy led Nick to her apartment.

"You mind staying out here while I tidy it up quickly" Judy stated as Nick nodded waiting outside the door. Judy quickly entered the room closing the door. Nick was whistling as his phone rang. Nick pulled it out seeing the image Vivian sent him, all be it cropped to look less suggestive. Nick pressed the green button

"Hey sweetie" Nick stated

"Just wanted to see how your date with Judy went" Vivian teased

"What, we are NOT Dating, she's just my friend" Nick replied as she giggled

"I'm just teasing you Nick" Vivian responded as they continued talking the door opened

"Welcome to Casa de Hopps" Judy gestured as Nick looked into the phone

"I and Judy are about to watch a movie, I'll call you back" Nick sated as Vivian blew him a kiss as he did the same hanging up. Nick sat beside Judy on her bed as he was shuffling thru Judy's DVD collection, most of them were comedies and action flicks.

"Seriously, a remastered copy of Jack Savage" Nick said holding up one of the DVDs.

"What, it's a good series" Judy replied in defense.

The reboot series was good, the original 60's films were just campy... wait I forgot, you like that Saturday cartoon campiness" Nick stated.

"I Like the original series, they're comedic, plus the reboot was rated R, and I feel uncomfortable watch R movies" Judy replied.

Quite the collection" Nick said sarcastically pulling out the disc from the case approaching the small TV Judy placed on her desk, there was an insert slot for the disc as Nick gently pushed it in.

"Sorry about the TV, I know it's small" Judy apologized heating a bag of popcorn up in the microwave as Nick shrugged.

"I Don't mind" Nick stated sitting on the end of her bed as she sat beside him holding a bowl filled with popcorn. Nick pressed the play button on the remote starting the movie. It was your typical silver age spy movie with a tone of comedy in as the two were halfway thru the film as Judy stood up.

"What's with you?" Nick asked as The bunny walked towards to door.

"I Just, need to use the bathroom, that Ice Cream is really getting to me" Judy replied as Nick dismissed.

"Judy, TMI" Nick stated pausing the film as the bunny closed the door behind her. Nick sat still swinging his feet. Nick flicked a piece of popcorn into his mouth as the back of his foot his something under the bed. Nick stood up looking under the bed.

"Hello there," Nick said confused.

Judy finished up in the bathroom as she was rinsing the soap off her paws as she put them under the paw-dryer.

"So how are things," a familiar voice said as Judy turned seeing the reflection version of herself.

"Usually Saturday stuff" Judy replied still not completely used to her mental projection.

"And my advice?" Mirror Judy asked as Judy looked at her.

"For the millionth time No, I'm not going to seduce Nick, One misstep and I could ruin everything" Judy replied as Mirror Judy backed off.

"I Have to know at the golf course, was the panty view intentional?" Mirror Judy asked as Judy blushed.

"No, It was not; I would not intentionally flash Nick, I just used it to my advantage" Judy replied as her mirror version giggled.

"You're starting to the hang of it" She stated vanishing. Judy palmed herself for pulling such a stunt on Nick. She knew if she tried anything with Nick it could ruin everything, their friendship their partnership, Judy would rather just have Nick as a friend than not have him at all. As much as she wanted him he was taken and it would be wrong of her to move on him.

 _"He has a girlfriend"_ Judy convinced herself.

Judy left the bathroom walking down the hall to her room. Judy put her key in the lock turning it as she entered as her face turned red from embarrassment.

" _Oh NO, he found It"_ Judy mouthed seeing Nick holding her fox plushie in his arms.


	12. Mini-Nick

Judy stood still with embarrassment as Nick held the Plushie up looking at it.

"Is this supposed to be me?" Nick asked looking at the green button eyes as the toy made a squeaking sound, Nick squeezed it again as it repeated the sound.

"Oh, just because it's a plushie of a fox, you automatically think it's supposed to be you, I swear your ego can be so big sometimes" Judy dismissed trying to convince him there was no connection between the two foxes.

"Cute" Nick replied as Judy boiled.

"What did I say about calling me that word" Judy stated shifting into mild anger

"Not you, Him," Nick said as Judy calmed down as Nick sat the plushie beside

"I Shall call him Mini-Nick" The Fox stated trying to sound dramatic holding his paw to his mouth as Judy chuckled

"Mini-Nick it is then" Judy replied as Nick held the plushie on his lap holding the arms of the toy out

"Rwwar, Give Mini-Nick a hug" Nick teased in a childish voice shaking the plushie as Judy snickered

"Please, don't bite me Mini-Nick" Judy pretended to beg, hugging the plushie as she withdrew from him

"So where did this little guy come from?" Nick asked as Judy shrugged

"I Got it online" She replied as Nick looked at it

"So does he have a little friend?" Nick asked as the bunny chuckled guiding Nick's eyes to the shelf of bunny plushies as she picked one of them up

"Hey check it out, Mini-Judy," Judy said holding up a plushie resembling a grey rabbit kit with purple marbles for eyes as the two played with the plushies. Nick hadn't played with plushies since he was a young kit but he felt comfortable with the two plushies

"Mini-Judy wants a hug too," Judy said Nick placed the fake fox arms around the bunny companion as Judy smiled.

"Carrots If I Didn't know any better I'd say you really liked me" Nick replied squeezing the plushie as Judy froze

"What No" Judy replied in defense as Nick eased his grip on the toy

"What?" Nick replied as Judy cleared up

"I Just like you as a Friend, we're nothing more than that" Judy covered up as Nick set the plushie on the bed.

"Yeah, I know that, wait you thought I meant... Me with you" Nick chuckled as Judy laughed nervously

"Plus you already have a girlfriend" She giggled

"Yeah, and the whole idea of a Fox and Bunny being together, It just...weird" Nick stated as Judy gritted her teeth.

"Please leave," Judy said firmly as this caught Nick off guard.

Wait what" Nick said as Judy opened the door

"Door, hallway, see you later," Judy said strictly as Nick drooped

"Carrots was It something I said?" Nick said

"I Just want to be alone" Judy excused as Nick didn't argue walking out of the doorway

"Look, Judy, I- Goodnight," Judy said slamming the door. Nick didn't know what to do. he knew he should probably leave her alone. he walked to the elevator going up to his floor. upon entering his apartment Nick flicked the switch lighting up the room. Nick checked out the fridge microwaving leftovers. what did say to make Judy so mad at him, he'd never seen her like that.

Nick pulled out her phone dialing Vivian's number as she picked up

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Vivian asked as Nick rubbed his shoulder

"I Think I said something that made her mad" Nick stated explaining the scenario.

In Judy's room, she was crying on her bed

"Why, Judy, Why do you have to be so stupid" The bunny sobbed pulling her ears. she actually told Nick they were just friends and nothing more. why was she unable to confess her feelings, even if he was taken it would best to come clean, they were doing so well.

 _"Yeah, and the whole idea of a Fox and Bunny being together, it's just...weird"_ The words Nick said replayed in her mind. she was a fool to think she could end up with Nick, interspecies couples were not very common, and Pred/Prey Couples were extremely rare. but couples from former enemies were unheard of. she could just imagine the look on her family's faces if they found out she was a predophile. but what hurt most wasn't the views of society or the views of her family. it was the views of Nick.

"Nick probably hates me now" Judy stated looking at the plushies throwing them across the room. she grabbed her pillow yelling into it muffling her voice. as Judy settled down turned off the lights before she crawled under her covers, she didn't even bother changing into her pajamas. Undoing her clothes she laid under the thick covers only in her undergarments, curling up to sleep. she gave one last look to the two plushies who landing on top of each other as she shed a tear looking back. this was the first night in a while she slept without Mini-Nick by her side.

End of Act I


	13. Someone There For You

ACT II

It was early Sunday morning when Judy woke up. she so wished the events the occurred were in her head but she knew they were true as she got out of bed. Judy got dressed. the weight of the last nights' events weighed her down as she needed to get them off her chest but most importantly she needed to apologize to Nick. Judy ate her breakfast as she left the apartment. She could only hope Nick wouldn't be mad at her as she walking into the elevator pushing the button for the lower floor.

Judy approached Nick's door knocking as there was no response, Judy knocked again as The door open revealing Nick standing in his boxer short rubbing his eyes. It took everything Judy had not to blush as she somehow managed to keep a cool head.

"Carrots, it's eight in the morning...on a Sunday," Nick said confused as Judy was speechless at the sight as her eyes pointed down causing Nick to take note of his attire.

Wait a minute" Nick said closing the door. as Judy was taken back by the near-naked fox. she can't remember the last time she ever got a good view of Nick, he's seen her half-naked, she rarely got a quick glance when he stayed over but those were rare. But seeing him up close was something shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head.

Nick opened the door wearing pants and a half-buttoned shirt as waited for Judy to speak as she cleared her throat.

"Nick I wanted to apologize for kicking you out last night" Judy stated trying to remain calm as Nick looked down.

"It's okay if I did something to make you mad, I apologize," Nick said cleary sorry.

"It wasn't anything you did, it was what you said last night really hurt my feelings" Judy admitted.

"Carr...Judy, I'm so sorry If I hurt your feelings" Nick said extending his arms for a hug as Judy quickly leaped into his grasp crying as his grip was firm.

"Judy, I'd hate to sound rude, but could you tell me why you've been down in the dumps recently, and don't give me the whole bunnies being the emotional type excuse," Nick said as Judy sighed.

"The whole comment you made about foxes and bunnies being together really upset me, I mean we get along great and it sounded kind of speciest" Judy replied as Nick looked at her.

"I meant for the past week, You've head two breakdowns this weekend I want to know why" Nick stated as Judy took a deep breath.

"It's just the whole You and Vivian thing, that you have someone there for you, and I don't have that, I'm scared I'm going to lose you" Judy confessed as Nick let out a small chuckle.

"Judy, you're my best friends, at home and at work, I'm not going anywhere so stuck with this. fox. as Judy smiled.

"You're invaluable to me Judy," Nick said as Judy eased her grip letting go of the hug.

"Hey Slick you think I could have Vivian's numbers, In case I need some girl to girl talk," Judy asked as Nick rubbed the back of his head seeing no harm in it, plus Vivian has been wanting to get in touch with Judy as Nick pulled out a notebook scribbling a number. Nick ripped the paper handing it to Judy as she put it in her pocket.

"Thanks for the talk Nicholas, It means a lot to me," Judy said as Nick smiled

"About the whole not having anyone, don't worry, a tough badass like you, You'll find a nick buck someday" Nick clicked his tongue closing the door as Judy as between emotions. she didn't want a buck, she wanted Nick. Judy thought about the comment as she made a realization, she had never been attracted to bucks, all the bunnies in her hometown and she never once had a was the first person she had genuinely fallen for, not just who he was but also what he was, his narrow maw, his bushy tail. she thought she would've fallen for Nick regardless of his species. but now she was not so sure, maybe she was attracted to just foxes. even as a kid when she countlessly stood up to Gideon she had hoped a bunny not afraid of a fox would impress him. Judy snapped back to reality Now wasn't the time for self-reflection she pulled out her phone dialing the number.

"Judy heard a yawn as the voice cleared up

"Vivian Williams" The voice on the phone responded

"Yeah Vivian, It's Judy, I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you" Judy stated as she heard a happy tone

"Of course Judy, I'm all ears, though I'm speaking figuratively unlike you, you have a pen, I'll give you my address" Vivian replied as Judy let out a small chuckle rubbing her long ears as Vivian proceeded to give Judy the address as she wrote it down

"I Look forward to seeing you" Vivian stated as Judy said her goodbye hanging up the phone.


	14. Visting Vivian

Judy got off the bus as she stepped foot on the sidewalk of Downtown Zootopia. she looked at the slip of paper which had the address of the vixen as she had conflicted thoughts, part of her more aggressive said wanted to choke the life out of her, but she just needed someone to talk to. Judy looked at the slip

"136, 137 ah 138," Judy said looking at the small house, Judy hesitated to walk down the path but she already planned to talk to Vivian so there was no turning back" Judy knocked on the door as it opened revealing the dark red fox wearing Sweatpants and a Long sleeve sweater

"Officer Hopps, please do come in" Vivian gestured as Judy did so

"Thanks, Vivian, but I'm off duty so please, call me Judy" The rabbit reminded as she blushed scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry," The Vixen said leading Judy to the sofa which was covered in pink fuzz as they both sat down.

"Want some tea" Vivian offered which seemed nice to Judy who smiled.

"Yeah, Tea sounds lovely" Judy replied as Vivian left heading for the kitchen. stretched on the comfy sofa as she practically sank in it turned to the vintage record player beside her. Judy pulled out the sleeve reading it "Hogston's More than a feeling". Judy put the sleeve down as Vivian came back with a pot of tea and some cup on top of a big book as she sat them beside her handing her a cup of tea Judy graciously took it sipping the blend.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, this tea is amazing" Judy outbursted as Vivian smiled.

"It's a special family recipe, oh here I brought this out for you to look at" Vivian gestured sliding the book to the bunny which was brown with metal hinges.

"What is it?" Judy asked confessed.

"Some childhood pictures of Nick, since you two are BFF's I thought you might want to see them" Vivian stated as Judy was already eyes deep into the book. the pages were labeled with tabs with various names as she turned to the section marked with Nick's name. The first picture showed the young Tod standing outside a house waving with a big smile.

"Wow, Nick was so cute as a kit... Vivian, you can not tell him I said that" Judy stated as she nodded, Judy turned seeing another picture of him with two much older foxes.

"These must be his parents" Judy stated the obvious as Vivian smiled.

"How'd you guess that Sherlock, yep that's Mr. and Mrs. Wilde" Vivian answered.

"So what as Nick like as a kit," Judy asked as Vivian dazed off.

"Just like him as an adult, I mean currently, after the whole former hustler thing" Vivian replied as Judy smiled.

"What about you?" Judy asked as Vivian smiled a bit happy Judy wanted to know about her.

"I was a real free spirit, still am, Free Love and Mammal rights rallies" Vivian stated

"Really, so you think it's okay for animals of different species to... be in love" Judy stated as Vivian nodded

"Judy, Love is the most powerful force on the planet, and we cant control who we fall for, so if mammals of completely different species want to be together, who are we stop them" Vivian stated

I'm also a Naturalist Club member" Vivian replied as Judy almost spit out her tea.

"You're a naturalist?" Judy replied as she smirked.

"Yeah I got into it at a young age, my mother, Mother Firepelt was a heavy Flowerchild"

"Sorry I just thought Naturalist we always...naked" Judy stated remembering her trip to the club

"Contrary to popular belief we don't go walking around naked everywhere, but yes I'm comfortable in my own pelt" Vivian replied as Judy smiled.

"I Don't think could ever do that" Judy replied rubbing her shoulder as Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Wow, The great Judy Hopps, who singlepawedly took down two armed tigers, who saved the city and who never backs down from anything, draws the line at nudity" Vivian chuckled as Judy blushed

"Well that's different, It's embarrassing to be naked in front of others" Judy replied

"Judy the natural body is nothing to be ashamed of, it how our ancestors lived in nature, plus with all the fur, no one can see anything anyways" Vivian replied.

"Wait, does Nick know you're a naturalist, also I wouldn't call myself great, I just do my job?" Judy asked as she nodded.

"Are you kidding, You're the first Bunny to join the ZPD, you've help proved that stereotypes are just that, you're a mammal rights hero, and Nick speaks very highly of you and deserving of that praise" Vivian replied as Judy smiled.

"Hey Vivian, I'm having a great time, how about we spend the day together" Judy proposed as Vivian clapped happily.

"I was planning on trying out my new jacuzzi but yeah, I'd love to hang out with you Judy" Vivian stated as Judy's jaw dropped.

"You have a jacuzzi?" Judy said enviously.

"Yeah, just installed it last week, it's an inground marble with multiple jet settings..." Vivian explained as Judy was practically shaking.

"Uh...you want to take a dip-YES!" Vivian asked as Judy quickly interrupted.


	15. Jacuzzi Talk

Vivian got off the sofa finishing her tea as Judy did the same. Taking the cups she put them in the sink, leading Judy to her bathroom which was coated in black marble. Vivian pointed to a small tub carved into the marble as Judy genuinely looked impressed.

"Wow, I've never been in a hot tub," Judy said as Vivian smiled picking up a remote flicking a button as the water started bubbling.

"I've been waiting for it to heat," Vivian said putting her paw in the tub as she smiled.

"Seem warm enough to me " Vivian added as Judy agreed her paw also in the water. Vivian pulled her sweater off as Judy turned her head.

"Um, Vivian, do you by chance have a swimsuit I could borrow?" Judy asked somewhat already knowing the answer as she chuckled.

"Yeah sure, a bunny sized swimsuit, let me just check my closet" Vivian joked as she was starting to have second thoughts seeing Vivian undress before stepping paws first into the tub and sitting on the back marble. the foggy water was preventing a view of anything but still.

"It's Okay Judy, we're both girls, I'll even close my eyes while you get in if it makes you uncomfortable" Vivian stated as the bunny was already half undressed tossing her purple shirt aside before sliding down her denim shorts.

"Carrot panties, really?" Vivian said a bit awkwardly.

"You sound just like Nick"Judy stated gesturing for Vivian to close her eyes as she did so. the fox heard the sounds of undressing as the bunny stepped into the water sitting across from Vivian before she opened her eyes.

Judy let out a nice gasp. from the feeling of the water as the two sat silent, Vivian was the one to start the conversation.

"So Judy, I told you about my childhood, why not fill me in on yourself," Vivian said as Judy blushed.

"Not much to tell" Judy stated before giving her the basics of her childhood life from her time in the city as Vivian smiled laying back.

"So that's how you met Nick," Vivian said as Judy rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, through blackmail" Judy admitted a bit ashamed of herself.

"True but that blackmail was helped him change his ways, for that, I can't thank you enough" Vivian stated as Judy smiled.

"So what about your love life, any special mammals in your life?" Vivian asked as Judy blushed.

"No" The bunny admitted as Vivian was a bit shocked.

"Really a nice cu...attractive girl like you, and there's no one," Vivian said in disbelief as she looked down.

"Well if you need someone call me" Vivian teased as Judy let out a small laugh with Vivian looking back to the vixen.

"Look, Vivian, the reason I came here was to confess something, but first I need you to promise you won't be mad at me" Judy stated

"You can't promise that you might say what you have to say and my first instinct might be to be mad... But I'm very level headed so I won't overreact or anything like that" Vivian stated as Judy caught a deep breath mustering up all her strength to say her next sentence.

"Vivian, I'm in love with Nick" Judy confessed as Vivian sat silently as she smiled

"That's understandable the Tod is handsome" Vivian replied as Judy was flabbergasted by her response, she partially expected Vivian to lunge at her but she still sat there smiling.

"You're really okay with me having feelings for your boyfriend," Judy said as Vivian nodded.

"Remember what I said, we can't control who we love, so if you love Nick too, who am I to blame you" Vivian stated Judy breathed a deep sigh.

"Does He know how you feel?" Vivian asked as she shook her head a bit disappointed.

"Than tell him or you'll regret it for the rest of your life" Vivian informed as Judy looked down.

"I Can't, he's my best friend, those three words can destroy our relationship" Judy replied.

"Or improve it, you should be honest with him, you owe him that" Vivian stated as Judy looked up.

" So you're just gonna give me Nick," Judy asked confused as she chuckled.

"No Way, I'm stepping up my game, so thanks for telling me" Vivian replied as Judy pawed herself on the face as Vivian smiled.

"Who doesn't love a friendly competition, But hey, I wouldn't mind sharing him with you" Vivian smiled as Judy blushed before Vivian giggled.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face, but seriously I'm glad we had this talk" Vivian stated laying back in the hot water as Judy did the same.

"Me too" Judy replied standing up stretching feeling very confident in herself

"Let's go hang out" Judy gestured walking out of the tub as Vivian just sat there seeing the bunny walk to the towels and wrap one around herself as Vivian did the same.


	16. Jampaw Jucies

After drying off the two got dressed as Vivian walked to the living room table getting her keys

"You wanna Walk or take the scooter" Vivian offered as Judy thought it over

"Sure, I don't see why not" Judy replied as Vivian led Judy to the garage where there sat white scooter similar to a Harley Topper with faded flowers painted over it and rust on the edges, it had clearly seen better days. Judy glanced at Vivian bent over pulling the cord to start it as she pulled it five times before the engine started making a loud noise

"It was my mother's" Vivian admitted getting on her voice barely above the sound of the engine

"You want to sit in front of or behind me?" Vivian asked as Judy sat behind Vivian her legs clenched the back of the seat firmly.

"Hold Tight, I wouldn't want you falling off," Vivian said as Judy firmly put her arms on Vivian's side a bit scared of this deathtrap. Vivian pressed a button on her keychain which caused the garage door to turned the gas it the scooter slowly drove out of the garage.

"So anywhere you want to go?" Vivian asked over the sound of the engine as Judy turned her head.

"What?" She asked confused unable to hear Vivian as The vixen smirked.

"Anywhere you want to go?" Vivian asked again as Judy thought about it.

"I'm Craving a smoothie" Judy responded as Vivian turned her head.

"What?" Vivian asked again unable to hear Judy.

"A Smoothie" Judy yelled as Vivian smiled.

"I Know just the place," Vivian said turning the scooter down the small roads of Zootopia. the two traveled down crossing over into Sahara Square, as the climate suddenly got much hotter as the road became sandy.

"Why are we in Sahara square, there is a smoothie place right near my apartment?" Judy yelled over the loud engine.

"This place makes the best Smoothie in the whole city, all natural ingredients" Vivian stated as the scooter stopped at a small shack. which was made out of wood with the words "Jampaw Juices" Written across it. Judy sighed.

"Finally, I can hear myself think," Judy said as the two left the scooter in the parking space.

"Aren't you gonna lock your scooter?" Judy asked as Vivian chuckled.

"The Flower Prowler, who would _want_ to steal it, plus most mammals these don't even know how to use such an old vehicle, everything's all automatic and electric these days," Vivian asked walking towards the bar.

"Drinks are on me Vivian, I'm treating you" Judy offered as Vivian smiled at the bunny as they approached the small shack as Judy looked at the board.

"I'll take the usual Charlie" Vivian to the beaver who wrote down in a notebook.

"One strawberry creme smoothie and that will be 3.50," Charlie said.

"And I'll take the watermelon flavored" Judy replied seeing all the flavored were fruit based.

"So you two are together," Charlie said wanting confirmation as Judy nodded.

"Ok that will be 7.35 with tax and have a nice day, I'll be honest I've never seen a Pred/Prey same-sex couple," Charlie said as Judy spat out her drink.

"What, no... I'm just paying for her drink" Judy said defensive.

"Charlie, me and Judy are not seeing each other, she's partners with my boyfriend " Vivian explained as Charlie rubbed his head.

"So what is it like a threeway or something?" Charlie asked as Judy was blushing, breathing heavily.

"No, they work together" Vivian cleared up as Charlie came to realizations.

"Sorry Vivian, it just with you... I'll shut up now" Charlie said as the two girls left.

"Yeah, you do that" Judy replied as they walked back to the scooter.

"Can you believe him, thinking we are together?" Judy chuckled giving it a bit of second thought sipping her drink as Vivian laughed.

"To be honest, I have been relationships with other girls" Vivian confessed as Judy looked at her.

"Yes I'm Bisexual, It's like I said We can't control who we fall for" Vivian reminded her as Judy rubbed her cup.

"Speaking of which how did you fall in love with Nick, I know you knew each other as kids, but from what I've heard you two just started your relationship?" Judy asked.

"I've always had a soft spot for him. I'll never forget that first time I saw him, in elementary school, a school bully smashed his lunchbox, tears in his eyes" Vivian explained telling her the story.

"So you've always had feelings for him" Judy stated drooping her ears.

"It was just a childhood crush, or so I Thought, after leaving the city I had A LOT of relationships, boyfriends, and girlfriends with mammals of various species, but no one could ever make me feel the way Nick Wilde did, I guess it makes sense, after all, he was my first... and he will be my first" Vivian explained as Judy smiled.

"Wow, that sounds romantic" Judy stated sipping her drink.

"So what about you, how'd you fall for Nick?" Vivian asked


	17. Shopping

Judy took a deep sip of her drink.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that" Judy replied as Vivian smiled.

"Come on Judy, I told you my story" Vivian replied as Judy shrugged breathing deep.

"I guess it after him and I stopped Bellweather's scheme, I felt for the first time I met someone who saw me as more than anyone, he trusted me, and I trusted him, with my life. Judy replied gripping her drink as Vivian chuckled.

"Yeah, he told me about the whole lunging at you" Vivian replied as Judy blushed.

"BLOOD!" Vivian yelled sticking out her tongue as Judy giggled.

"but seriously, you weren't scared a bit, of those...pointy teeth... on your...neck" Vivian whispered as Judy smiled.

"Not one bit, actually I kind of liked it" Judy admitted as Vivian gave a glance.

"Really, I mean I dated a rabbit once, for about a week, he was very keen on the no biting rule, things did NOT end well" Vivian admitted as Judy laughed.

"Well I'm not your typical bunny, I believe a relationship with a fox is possible" Judy stated as Vivian nodded.

"No, you are not" Vivian replied toasting drinks as Judy looked up.

"But since that day, I've had feelings for Nick, I just didn't know how to tell him" Judy replied as she was clearly looking to Vivian for advice.

"Judy, it's not my place to tell when the time is right, that something only you can decide," Vivian stated as they finished their smoothies.

"You're Right Vivian, I'm going to tell Nick, right when we get off work Monday, I will invite him over and romance the pelt of him," Judy said confidently of herself.

"There's the Judy I've heard about Vivian cheered as the bunny looked at her.

"You're really okay with me trying to take Nick away from you?" Judy asked as she shrugged.

"I'll give it everything I've got to be with him, but if he chooses you, I'll respect his decision" Vivian explained. pitching her empty cup in the trash.

"Where do you want to go next?" Vivian asked as Judy thought it over.

"Shopping, I could use some new clothes," The bunny said patting her paws together excited as she and Vivian walked to the scooter.

"Vivian I am not sitting behind you, I almost fell off that thing three times" Judy stated crossing her arms as Vivian smiled.

"You don't have to sit behind me, you could sit on my lap, if you want, you are small enough after all" Vivian replied as Judy turned red with embarrassment as she thought it over.

"Okay...but only so I don't fall off" Judy emphasized as Vivian began pulling the cord bring the scooter to life sitting on as Judy positioned herself on the vixen's lap as Vivian started the scooter which roared loudly as it dashed down the dirt road kicking up a trail of dust making it while to the brick roads of Sahara Square.

"There is a great store in Downtown Zootopia," Vivian said. as Judy smiled

"You were right about the smoothies, I'll take your word on the clothes" Judy stated as Vivian smiled.

"Thank you, the fact you trust me, It means so much to me" Vivian replied as Judy smiled. the scooter made it way back to Downtown Zootopia as the two never got tired of the scenery and temperature change as the road transferred from clay bricks to the pavement of a road, The scooter traveled alongside cars. Vivian pulled up doing a wheelie as Judy raised her paws cheering as the front wheel hit the ground.

They stopped at a store which was nicely decorated in a white roman style, it was a store called 'Second Pelt" which sold clothing for various species as Vivian parked the scooter as Judy got off followed by Vivian.

"The drinks were on you, so I'm spotting you" Vivian stated as the two walked into the clothing store. the two spent a good hour or two trying on clothes, various styles, and colors as Judy stepped out wearing a dark purple dress.

"Wow Judy that dress looks so-say cute and I will hit you" Judy interrupted.

"I Was gonna say great on you, it really complements your eyes and makes you very desirable" Vivian finished as Judy blushed.

"Wait, are you coming on to me?" Judy asked as Vivian laughed

"Why, is it working?" Vivian teased sharing the laugh

"Maybe if I was single" Vivian replied as they changed back into their clothes walking through the store.

"Umm Vivian" Judy whispered as Vivian lent an ear.

"I think I should get some new underwear, if I'm going to romance Nick I mean my current selection just screams child at heart" Judy replied as Vivian chuckled remembering in the jacuzzi.

"Try something in one color, and you can never go wrong with lace" Vivian gave the advice as she smiled looking thru the selection.

"What do you think," Judy asked holding them up as Vivian smiled.

"Judy, screw what I said; I would totally wear those for Nick" Vivian smirked as both girls gave a devilish glare.


	18. No More Waiting

After shopping, Vivian dropped Judy off outside the apartment complex,

"We should totally do this again," Vivian said clear that she had a great time with Judy

"How about weekly, every Saturday Nick and I have a day to ourselves, Sunday can be our day" Judy stated as Vivian nodded

"I would like that" Vivian stated as the bunny quickly hugged her as Vivian looked at her

"What was that for?" Vivian asked as Judy smiled

"For being so understanding towards me, most girls aren't really okay with another girl trying to win over their boyfriend" Judy stated giving a thumbs up as Vivian smiled waving as she did the same driving off.

"Good luck" Vivian stated as Judy walked into the main room of the complex approaching the elevator pushing the button to her floor as the metal doors closed. The elevator rose as it stopped. Judy carried the bag to her apartment as she unlocked the door, rubbing her feet on the welcome mat before entering. Judy went back to the room where the Mini Nick and Judy plushies were laying on the floor. she picked them up sitting them on the bed next to each other before putting the contents of her bag into her dresser. as she was very eager to tell him tomorrow.

 _"No, no more waiting, I'm going to Invite Nick over and come clean, tonight... I just pray I don't scare him off"_ Judy thought as she sat the bed poking the nose on the fox plushie.

it was 5 in the afternoon as Nick was hanging out with some of his guy-friends playing cards as he tossed a few chips in.

"I see your 20 and raise 50," Nick said as Finnick put his cards down.

"Three Kings," the small fox said as the boys looked impressed as Nick smirked lowering his cards.

"Full house, this is why I love poker night," Nick said collecting the pot as his phone buzzed. Nick pulled it up seeing it was Judy, showing the picture of the bunny photobombing him.

"What's Up Judy," Nick asked leaving the table walking away from the guys.

"Well, Nick I was wondering if you'd mind coming over for dinner tonight?" Judy asked looking for the perfect way to get him to come over. as he shrugged

"Actually I'm inviting Vivian over for dinner" Nick admitted as Judy let out a sigh.

"Well then can I come over for dinner, you are an amazing cook and it sounds better than microwave dinner" Judy replied as Nick thought it over.

"It's fine with me, but I'll have to call Vivian" Nick responded as Judy nodded, considering they spent the day together, Vivian probably knew what Judy was planning as Nick hung up.

The bunny waited eagerly for a response as a message buzzed on her phone.

 _"She said it's fine, my place 8:00,"_ the message said as she typed back.

 _"Thx Nick, I'll wear something nice"_ Judy typed sending the message as she had conflicted thoughts about Vivian being there, on one paw, it might be weird for Nick, confessing her love to him, one their dinner date, but on the other it would be nice to have her there if things went south. Judy thought it over another message buzzed on her phone from an unknown number. Judy checked it reading.

 _"I Know what you're planning, well-played :) V,"_ the message said as Judy felt confident in herself waiting for three hours, needing to kill the time she turned on the TV wanting to kill the time. Judy watched the programs at she realized she had to change. Judy opened her dresser pulling out the purple dress. if she was going to win Nick over she had to look her best. she changed her outfit before her time was up as she kept watching TV. Judy looked in the mirror amazed at her beautiful the dress made her look.

Judy checked the clock, 7:15 as Judy decided to put a coat over her dress for the walk to the apartment to avoid looks.

Nick was finishing up the dinner, a nice spaghetti dinner, just seem like the natural choice for romance, it was a recipe he picked up from his mother as he sampled the sauce smiling. At first, Nick was surprised by Vivian not only letting Judy be there for there dinner date, she also encouraged it, when Nick asked why she giggled stated stating tonight was gonna be full of surprises. Nick putting the bread in the oven turning it up as he waited for his guest.

Nick check the clock on the wall, it read 7:20 meaning his guests would be here soon, Nick wondered if he made enough pasta for three but the remember Judy wasn't a big eater as he breathed a sigh of relief. at first, he thought it weird having her over for his date with Vivian but upon reflection, Nick always enjoyed her company, plus Vivian spoke well of her.

"The doorbell rang as Nick went to answer it.


	19. Double Dinner Date

Nick opened the door seeing Judy in her dark purple dress as she blinked. Nick was partially taken off guard by her appearance. He had only once seen her in a skirt so being in a dress was a big step up as they both stood there.

"May I come in?" Judy asked as Nick stepped out of the doorway as he looked at her.

"Nice dress Judy" Nick complemented as pointed to his black collared shirt.

"I Just wanted to look good, for your dinner date with Vivian, She and I spent the whole day together" Judy stated as Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, Vivian thinks really highly of you, I'm so glad you two are getting along" Nick stated as the bunny smiled.

"Vivian is really good, I'll admit after spending time with her I can see why you fell for her" Judy stated as Nick shrugged.

"Judy, I fell for Vivian much earlier than that, but honestly, I'm glad you came. as she smiled.

"Aww, did Slick miss his favorite bunny" Judy teased as they both smiled. as there was a knock on the door and Nick turned to it.

"That's Vivian," Nick said walking to the door opening it. Vivian stood there wearing a bright red dress and a bead necklace as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice outfit Vivian" Judy complemented as Vivian smirked.

"Back at you, Judy" Vivian replied as the two girls sat down at the dining table.

"I'll go check on dinner, you two feel free to talk," Nick said walking into the kitchen.

"So, why did you choose tonight, what happened to confess first thing after work?" Vivian asked not at all disappointed but a bit shocked.

"This pain has been eating me upside for a while, I have to confess to him" Judy replied as Vivian smiled, best of luck to you" Vivian stated as Judy smiled. the two girls continued talking as Nick was it the kitchen making three plates of pasta as he poured the sauce over the noodles, he pulled the bread from the oven to place a slice on each plate before opening the cabinet. Nick pulled out a bag of shredded cheese tossing the sauce before carrying the three plates to the table where the two girls were laughing.

"Here we go," Nick said as the girls smiled.

"Pasta, how romantic" Vivian said Nick smiled.

"I know you like my mother's pasta recipe" Nick smiled turning to Judy.

"I Think you'll like it too Carrots," Nick said as Vivian chuckled.

"Carrots?" Vivian said confused as the two chuckled.

"It's sort of my nickname for her, I call her Carrots, she calls me Slick" Nick responded as Vivian smiled.

"Nick that is so- Please don't say the C word, Judy can't stand it" Nick replied as Vivian smirked

"I was going to say sweet, you don't take any offense in that do you, Judy?" Vivian as she shook her head, Judy was honestly flattered Vivian thought it was sweet.

Judy put her fork in the pasta spinning it taking a bite.

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers, this is hands down the best spaghetti I've ever eaten" Judy replied" Judy replied as Nick smiled.

"Thanks, It was my grandmother's recipe, she passed it to my mom, and she passed it down to me" Nick stated.

"And you'll pass it down to your kit if you ever have one" Judy stated as the remark made Nick blush.

"What about you Judy, do the Hopps have a family recipe, I would guess so with those 200 plus siblings of yours" Nick replied as she smirked.

"Well actually we have the recipe for a killer Carrot cake" Judy replied as the two were not surprised.

"Wow, 200 siblings, your parents must be very busy bunnies," Vivian said as Judy smiled.

"275, and they are not all my parent's children, in Bunny culture Sibling is an umbrella term, are 278 members of the Hopps family, including uncles, aunts, and cousins, you really think my mom could pump out 276 babies" Judy stated as the two chuckled as they continued eating as Judy got quiet.

"Nick, there is something I need to tell you" Judy replied as Nick wiped his mouth.

"Fire away Judy" Nick guested for her to continue as she was struggling to say the words.

Judy knew she could do this, she had practiced. she opened her mouth and prepared to tell him.

"Nicholas Wilde, I'm in love with you" Judy confessed Nick let out a laugh but stopped when he saw the look in Judy's eyes.

"Wow, You're being serious," Nick said as she looked up.

"I've never been more serious, I've been scared to tell you cause I thought it might ruin our friendship, plus the whole fox and rabbit thing didn't help and than I found out about Vivian and not being able to tell you really hurt me, but thanks to Vivian I got over it, I know you have an amazing girlfriend, and I don't expect you to have the same feelings towards me, but I have to get it off my chest" Judy replied.


	20. It Hits the Fan

Nick sat there shocked by what he heard looking at Judy as his fork hit the plate.

"Whoa, that's why you've been acting so weird lately; because you love me" Nick sated as she slowly nodded, she just told Nick about her feelings there was not going back now, she had to be prepared for whatever Nick would do next. Nick looked shocked as he collected himself.

"Judy, I'm flattered really I am, But I'm with Vivian; I Love her and we're really happy together, I can't be with you," Nick said causing Judy's ears to drop like lead balloons as she tried to keep herself together in front of the two.

"I'm sorry, I was SO STUPID, how could I ever think you would love me" Judy bawled pulling the fur on her head which made Nick stand up, walking to her putting his hand on her shoulder as she swatted it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Judy outbursted, she expected Nick to turn her down but was not prepared for how much it actually hurt, she stood up wiping her eyes.

"Sorry for ruining your night Nick, you and Vivian deserve each other" Judy said shifting to disappointment running off as Nick called out but she was already gone.

"Judy, I," Nick said looking down as Vivian stared at him.

"That could've gone better," Vivian said causing Nick to look at her.

"Wait, did you know she loved me," Nick asked as Vivian sighed.

"She told me yes, I thought her confessing her feelings would be better than her bottling them up, she said she loved you for a while" Vivian stated.

"Why wouldn't she tell me sooner" Nick stated a bit ashamed of himself, Vivian looked at him.

"Would it have made a difference?" Vivian asked as Nick slammed his paw on his table.

"YES!" he responded as Vivian recoiled as Nick took a deep breath.

"Because I DO love her" Nick confessed as Vivian crossed her arms.

"If you love her then why am I here?" Vivian stated wanting an answer as Nick admitted defeat.

"I Love you both, Vivian you were my best friend growing up, you always meant a lot to me, and I've Loved you, when you left Zootopia it broke me" Nick explained

"But Judy was the one who fixed me, she gave me a chance and because of her I got on the right track" Nick added.

"Then why aren't you with her?" Vivian asked as Nick looked down

"Because I was scared, I mean a Fox dating a rabbit, isn't exactly something you see, plus if I told her and she didn't share those same feeling, it would ruin our partnership. and when you came back into my life, I couldn't take it if I lost you again Nick sobbed as Vivian shed a tear.

"I really mean that much to you," Vivian stated as Nick sat down defeated

"I'm stuck between two amazing women and no matter who I choose to be with I lose" Nick stated.

In Judy's room, she was crying as she laid on her bed sobbing.

"Hey, shut up!" a voice screamed from the other side of the wall.

"Don't tell her to shut up, Can't you hear how sad she is" another voice screamed

"YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Judy yelled as the two voices were silent. Judy curled on her head sobbing. for a second she actually thought Nick might have loved her. oh god, what was going to happen when the two of them go to work tomorrow would Nick tell the whole station, they would know she was a Predophile who loved a fox.

Judy bawled into her pillow. she noticed the fox plushie on the end of her bed as she angrily tore it's head clean off, tossing it to the end of the room as white stuffing spilled on the bed. Judy's life was going to be ruined, just because she was stupid enough to love a fox. why couldn't she just be attracted to Bucks like normal bunnies were? Judy laid on her back out of juice as she just laid there in defeat. no anger, just depression as she laid there all night.

The next morning came as Judy left the apartment in her uniform, heading down the elevator where Nick was eating breakfast.

"Morning Carrots" Nick smiled hoping his nickname would cheer her up but it didn't.

"My Name Is Lt. Judy Hopps, Nick so please address me formally" The bunny replied as Nick could tell she was still in a sour mood.

"I need to talk to you about last night" Nick proposed as Judy wasn't having any of it. the ride to the station was without conversation as the two were in the bullpen awaiting their assignment as Bogo Finally got to them

"Officer's Hopps and Wilde, the ZPD have received a tip about a location where criminal Xavier Donalds, a smuggler is running guns through Zootopia, I expect you two to put an end to this," he said as they nodded

(To Be continued in Zootopia: Second Chance).


End file.
